And I feel (Oh the faint morning light)
by rein hitomi
Summary: A little drabble based on a set of prompts given to me by a friend.
1. Prompts 1

**Pairing:** SenHanaSen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters. To this day I'm still coping with that fact.

**Summary:** A little drabble based on a set of prompts given to me by a friend.

**Notes:** Oh man, it has been _so freaking long!_ I missed writing fics like crazy, but life happened and it just wasn't the same for a long while.

I had this sitting on my folders since May 2013, and just finished it recently. Like, five minutes ago recently. XD Man, I need to get back to writing fics. Title comes from the lyrics of "All That You Are" by The Goo Goo Dolls.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

_Pain_

Sendoh would never tell anyone, but after _that_ deciding match against Shohoku, he felt two distinct kinds of pain: the hard, heavy blow caused by defeat, and the sharp, piercing sting caused by Sakuragi's grin.

_Laugh_

Hanamichi likes seeing Sendoh smile, but he loves watching the Ryonan Ace laugh.

_Linen_

"Shut up," was all Sakuragi said, turning away to hide his not-flushed face, because Sendoh just _had _to offer to be the redhead's blanket instead of the white sheets on the brunette's bed_ – _which were _perfectly fine_, thank you very much.

_Service_

"No, Hana-kun, you can't pass the _basket_ball like that, we're not playing volleyball."

_Blades_

Any other day and Hanamichi would be impressed with the immunity those girls possessed against the power of his Death Glare—as it was, they'd been flocking around Sendoh for a solid fifteen minutes already, while he and the Ryonan Ace were on a fucking date, and _shit, he's mine, mine, mine!_

_Funeral_

The guntai silently offered their prayers for that Sendoh fellow's poor, brave, uninitiated soul – they learned long ago _never_ to go within a five meter radius of Hanamichi and karaoke.

_Okay_

"Okay,"—that was all Hanamichi ever said, that one simple word voiced so casually it was as if he was agreeing to something that wasn't a _'I've liked you since that final match where we lost and you guys qualified for the Inter High, would you like to go out with me?_', and it was surreal and unbelievable and so _unlike_ Hanamichi that Sendoh was the one left flustered and sputtering in the wake of it.

_Sin_

It is a selfish and childish thought, but he thinks that if there is the slightest chance of having the redhead like this – _here, beside me, in my arms_ – in his every waking moment, then Sendoh is more than willing to commit every crime in the book and keep Hanamichi with him for as long as he _will_.

* * *

Review if you will :)


	2. Prompts 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own SD. Ah, what I wouldn't give..

**Notes:** Another set of prompts (that I asked for XD) from the same friend. I based every prompt on AUs this time, though, because who doesn't love AUs, am I right? :D

I might expand on some of the AUs if I find the time...and motivation. /shot

Anyway, enjoy! :) (I have yet to outgrow my emoticons-after-every-sentence phase)

* * *

_Abominable_

When he was a kid, Sendoh was taught that they – werewolves – were to be feared, that he should be repulsed by these ruthless, bloodthirsty creatures that leave nothing but death and destruction in their wake; looking at Hanamichi now (and Sendoh was allowed to call him that now, god, _yes_), Sendoh couldn't see anything beyond the beauty and life that radiate from the redhead, the very same traits that captured Sendoh completely.

_Elite_

"_Oh_ you're _shitting_ me," was the first thing to come out of Hanamichi's mouth when he opened the doors and saw who his opponent would be, because this was just unbe-_fucking_-lievable—he couldn't believe that Pineapple Head Guy, the same hopeless flirt who tried to pick him up at Lilycove's _Pok__émon Center_ of all places, was _one of the Elite Four_.

_Insane_

Long, silky strands of red hair cascades down tanned shoulders and rumpled _kimono_ as Hanamichi pushes back and counters his lover's thrusts, waves of mounting pleasure overwhelming the redhead as Sendoh paints Sakuragi's beautiful, tanned skin with the blood of his latest kill – a man who dared lay hands on what _was not his_ to touch – because Sakuragi is his, his angel, his precious treasure, his beautiful lover of red, red, _red_.

_Omnipotent_

Sendoh asks Hanamichi what he's thinking of right now, and Hanamichi doesn't know what to make of the question; he tells Sendoh that the brunet can just read his mind if he really wanted to know, is probably doing so at that very moment (since he's an alien - sorry, _extraterrestrial - _and all), but Sendoh counters that no, he isn't and doesn't want to – he wants Hanamichi to voice his own thoughts, wants them to be shared with Sendoh instead.

_Unanimous_

After the tenth time Sakuragi got into an argument with a bystander, Micchi finally told him that everyone in the precinct agreed that, quote, "In the event of you being inches away from yelling at an innocent civilian, we're going to sic Sendoh and his _ecchi_ flirtatious self on your ass to diffuse the situation because let's face it, it works on you like Windex on a window and it would probably save what little good image is left of this precinct's police officers," to which the flustered redhead replied, "_It does _not!"

_Jinx_

Hanamichi should have expected it, really – the man ordered the same drink without fail since day one of his patronage – but it still blindsided the redhead when, two months into becoming a regular, Sendoh-freakin'-Smiley-Akira actually _jinxed_ Sakuragi into a date with the brunet, and the bastard knew he'd have to accept if Sakuragi wanted to carry on with his job.

_Obnoxious_

It irritates Sakuragi to no end that he gets flak for his hair (well, hair _colour_, is more accurate) while the majority of the school turns a blind eye to that Smiley's hairstyle (come _on_, which ass-tight private school allows hairstyle _that_ fucking _pointy_?), and he says as much to the brunet; Sendoh only laughs and tells Sakuragi that he'll skip on the gel tomorrow if that's what the redhead wants.

_Charisma_

The first time Sendoh met Hanamichi, he didn't even know that the redhead was part of a famous band—he was sitting alone at a table at Danny's, doing his schoolwork, when he heard someone clear their throat and ask (well, it sounded more of a demand), "Hey, can I sit here?"; when Sendoh looked up, he saw a tall redhead holding a tray of food that can feed three people, sporting an awkward half-smile, and all Sendoh could think of was '_oh god he's cute'_.

_Embedded_

Sendoh takes in the fire burning behind the boy's brown eyes – every spark of fierce determination and blazing resolve to be better, to _do_ better for his people – and the black kirin feels as if he is transported back to that day he bowed down before this boy – no, his _King_ – and pledged his utmost loyalty to him.

_Lived_

It is both a blessing and a curse: a god waiting for the many reincarnations of his precious mortal without knowing whether they will meet in that lifetime; Sakuragi thinks that it doesn't matter, chooses to hold his lover's hand and caress his face instead because right now, as they spend Akira's final moments in content silence, whispering sweet sighs of '_until we meet again_', Sakuragi will wait time after time after time, just so he can fall in love with his Akira once more.

* * *

These set of prompts reinforces the fact that...I really have a dry sense of humour. Ah well.

(pssst who wants a drabble of any of these AUs ahahahahahaha...aha.)

As always, review of you will :)

(btw this 'chapter' was supposed to be titled, 'Universe(s) Inside Our Hearts' idk I have a thing for giving titles to everything)


End file.
